The Stroke Models Unit studies physiologic, biochemical, and histopathologic aspects of experimental cerebrovascular disease in a variety of animal species. During the past year special emphasis has been placed on the identification of sensitive biochemical markers for cerebral infarction and on the development of improved therapies for cerebral ischemic events.